Videl's Son
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Videl has a baby boy, and so does 18!! 18's son is Pan's age, follow them through their life, and will romance bloom? CHAP. 2 UP!
1. Gojo Is Born!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, no the characters or anything like that. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: OK, now this is my first Gohan/Videl fic. This is going to also be VERY VERY different!!! So no flames please!!!! Oh, and Videl's having a second child!! ^_^ Oh, and Pan's still 4 in this fic!! hehe. One more thing, 18 has a son Pan's age named Kril, read dragonslayer-8187's story to learn about him! ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It had been 6 hours since Videl had gone into the delivery room.  
  
"I hope she's doing alright!," Bulma said worried.  
  
"So Mommy's going to get me a little brother or sister?!," Pan said excitedly even though she already knew.  
  
"Yup!," Chichi said putting the cute little 1/4th saiyan on her lap.  
  
~*~in Videl's delivery room~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THIS THING OUTTA ME NOW GOHAN!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Videl screamed.  
  
"Doctors!!! Didn't you give her an apidoral?!," Gohan asked having his hand getting broken slowly by Videl squeezing it.  
  
"We did!! Hey, why is her hair shooting up?," the doctor asked still delivering the baby.  
  
"Uh, it isn't!," Gohan said turning red from his hand pain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOHAN!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF I MAKE IT OUTTA HERE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IT!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!," Videl screamed.  
  
"Videl!!! Concentrate! Kill me later!!! Ok, dear?," he asked.  
  
"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT HURTS GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Videl screamed with tears pouring down her face.  
  
Then, the little miracle was born!! Videl sat back, Gohan had his hand back, and there was a little newborn crying for it's New Mother.  
  
"What is it?!," Videl and Gohan said together.  
  
"It's a boy!," the doctor said smiling.  
  
"A boy," Videl smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What should we name him dear?," Gohan asked.  
  
"How about, Gojo;" Videl said calming the crying babe in her loving arms.  
  
"Gojo it is;" Gohan smiled. Little Gojo started to fall asleep.  
  
"He's wonderful;" Videl said.  
  
"Sure is, he's as wonderful as you my dear," Gohan said. Videl blushed a deep red. Gohan kissed her forehead lightly even though it was kinda sweaty from all the stress.  
  
~*~ a half an hour later~*~  
  
Pan sat on Videl's lap.  
  
"Mommy, is this the new baby?," Pan asked.  
  
"Yes, his name is Gojo;" Videl said smiling.  
  
"Go-jo;" Pan said examining him. "He's cute!!"  
  
"He sure is;" Gohan said.  
  
Then, Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, Goku, 18, Kril, Kuririn, Marron, Trunks, Bra, and Goten came in.  
  
"Oh my! He's so cute!!," Bulma adored as she cuddled little Gojo.  
  
"Videl, what's his name?," Marron asked.  
  
"Gojo;" Videl smiled.  
  
"He's got your eyes Videl," Goten said.  
  
18 stood by the door, with Kril attached to her leg.  
  
"Go over and see Gojo, honey, it's alright;" 18 said softly. Kril however, just shook his head and stayed glued to his spot. Pan went over to Kril and held out her hand.  
  
"Wanna come see Gojo with me?," she asked. Kril looked scared, but 18 nodded her head, and Kril went with Pan, hand in hand.  
  
Gohan put them up on Videl's lap and had Gojo passed to her.  
  
As Videl held Gojo, Kril only smiled. Pan was starting to like this sweet side of Kril. (A/N: I know I know, their 4 years old, but who's fic is this? MINE! lol) Chichi smirked. She knew what her little Pan was thinking. Goku wasn't sure what his wife was smirking at, so he just kept his mouth shut.Trunks on the other hand, wasn't doing a thing, except trying to catch glances at Marron.  
  
Videl let Kril and Pan hold Gojo together. 18 and Chichi went out of the room together for a second.  
  
"18, are you thinking what I'm thinking?," Chichi said.  
  
"Kril and Pan are cute together;" 18 said trying to think what their children would look like.  
  
"I think we should try and bring em together when their old enough! Who knows?! It would be fascinating!;" Chichi said.  
  
"Ok, but only when their old enough!! Got it?," 18 said defensivly of her child.  
  
"Ok! 18, let's do it!," Chichi said putting out a hand. 18 shook it, it was official.  
  
Pan was adoring her little brother.  
  
"Mama, can I train with him?," Pan asked cutely.  
  
Videl smiled and replied, "When he's old enough yes, but not right yet, ok sweetie?"  
  
"Ok!," Pan smiled and continued to watch Gojo.  
  
"So, what do you think about him, Kril?," Gohan asked.  
  
"He's cute. I've never got to see a baby THIS close before!," Kril said still holding the newborn with Pan.  
  
"Mommy, when do we leave this place?," Pan asked.  
  
"Gohan?," Videl asked.  
  
"Uh, soon Pan, soon;" he said.  
  
"Uh, ok;" Pan said still puzzled when they were going to leave.  
  
~*~ 2 months later~*~  
  
The gang was going to meet eachother for a picnic at Bulma's.  
  
First, the Chestnut's arrived.  
  
Trunks opened the door to greet them.  
  
"Hey!," Trunks said happily.  
  
"Hey Trunks! So, let me guess, Bulma's still making more food, right?," Kuririn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think she'll still be making more 5 hours from now;" Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Probably!," Kuririn laughed. They all walked inside, and Kril was now attached to Marron's leg.  
  
"Kril, it's alright;" Marron said. Kril nodded, and held her hand instead.  
  
"Better?," she asked. Kril nodded shyly again.  
  
Trunks led them to the spot where they had lunch when Goku beat Majin Buu. (A/N: You remember the episode: He's Always Late, right? Well that's the spot!) Bra caught up with Marron and she, Marron, and Kril went under a nice shady spot to eat hotdogs, and salads.  
  
"Mar, I'm thirsty!," Kril said.  
  
"Ok;" Marron shrugged as she got up to get him some water.  
  
Everyone ws enjoying their lunch, when finally, Pan, Gojo, Videl, and Gohan came over, now everyone was there! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ A/N: Okay, so there's chapter one, so, tell me if I should continue or not. I know it seems weird or Panny to have a little crush on Kril, but I simply think it's adorable!! So review please!!! ^_^ 


	2. Pan's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own Gojo!!! I OWN GOJO!! YAY! lol ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Shout Outs:  
  
Karma: Thanks for the compliment!! *blushes*  
  
Aruba: My gosh!! The first reviewer!! lol. I think I know who's my most loyal reviewer!! *points to you* ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Two: Pan's Jealousy  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Pan!! Over here!!," Bra called as Pan and her family entered the area.  
  
"Hey guys!!," Pan said running over to them.  
  
"Nice bandana Pan!," Marron said handing Kril his glass of water.  
  
"Thanks!! I really like it! It holds back my hair!," Pan said cutely.  
  
'Obviously,' Kril thought. Marron saw Kril's 'Look Who's Dumb!' look and glared at him. He smiled stupidly.  
  
"What's wrong with Kuririn clone over there?," Bra said.  
  
"Oh nothing!," Marron said taking a bite of her hot dog. Kril wanted to stick his tongue out at Marron, but held back, as his Mother told him to do.  
  
"So, Marron. What's it like having a little brother? I want to know cause now I got one!," Pan asked.  
  
"Their annoying, and ALWAYS take your stuff without asking! They eavesdrop (A/N: Spelling?) on your phone calls, and eat your dessert one way or another;" Marron said. Pan went pale.  
  
"No dessert!?," Pan teared up.  
  
"Yup, no dessert;" Marron said. Pan looked at Gojo, and how many of the adults were surrounding him. She felt jealous and sad, but most of all, MAD. Trunks walked over because of Pan's rise of Ki.  
  
"Pan, what're you doing that for?!," Trunks asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing......," Pan said and put her Ki back to normal.  
  
"Pan, are you jealous of Gojo?," Bra asked.  
  
Pan didn't say a thing and only stuffed a whole hot dog in her mouth.  
  
"She must be! I mean, she hasn't risen her Ki that way before!," Trunks said.  
  
"Pan, whatever you do, DON'T GET MAD AT GOJO! Ok?," Marron warned. Pan nodded, she understood.  
  
"Good;" Bra and Marron said at the same time. Kril just stayed silent and ate some pizza.  
  
Pan was really mad now! Gojo was getting so much more attention than she ever did.  
  
"Uh, why don't we play a game?," Bra said trying to get Pan's mind off Gojo.  
  
"What do we play though?," Marron asked.  
  
"How about spin the bottle," Trunks grinned at Marron.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!," Marron yelled then slapped Trunks accross the face.  
  
"I was joking!," Trunks yelled back.  
  
"Bra, I know what game! How about we give Trunks a make-over!," Marron grinned evilly.  
  
"YAY!!," Bra exclaimed.  
  
"SORRY!!!!! Really!!," Trunks said.  
  
"Yea right!," Bra said.  
  
"Bra, don't EVEN," Trunks warned.  
  
"Ok ok;" the little blue haired girl laughed.  
  
"Should we play Twister?," Kril said silently.  
  
"Good thinkin Kril!!," Marron said.  
  
"I'll beat all of you!," Trunks said.  
  
"Not if I beat you first!," Pan said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ok, I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but I'll make the game into another chapter!! It'll be more fun! lol. So review please!! (Good reviews more welcomed than flames) 


End file.
